


We can't go back

by PhanAssassin4



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon, Crazy balloon sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanAssassin4/pseuds/PhanAssassin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events following the adorable Montgolfier debacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't go back

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

With all the strength he could summoned Arno pulled himself up towards the bright light of the Montgolfier, hauling himself into the basket.  
" Next time I plan the escape route" exclaimed Arno, exhaling deep as Élise shrugged him off with a small smile. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly as they turned to stare out over the city.  
" It's beautiful" confessed Arno peering down on the dark grungy streets below.  
" From up here, you'd never know the nation is tearing itself apart" described Élise as she surveyed the land beneath them. Arno glanced over at her briefly his face painted with a slight sorrow yet still admiring his gorgeous partner.  
" Can... Can things ever go back to the way they were before, do you think?" stuttered Arno struggling to get the words he wanted to stay out.  
" Do you? After everything that's happened? Everything we've lost?" questioned Élise turning her head to look into his deep hazel eyes.  
" Soo... that's it ,then? The course of history forever altered, never again to return?" replied Arno his eyes begging for the answer he knew he would never receive. Élise brought herself closer to Arno wrapping her strong but petite arm around his, placing her delicate hand a top his smooth leather clad one.  
" Maybe we can't go back. But going forward isn't necessarily an ending" said Élise purring slightly with each word, bringing their faces only inches apart.  
" Élise, I.." stuttered Arno once again only to be interrupted by Élise placing a sweet tender kiss on his rich full lips.  
" You cheated" smirked Arno opening his eyes to stare into her cool steel ones.  
" You took to long" she replied the same amount of cockiness laced around her voice .  
" I love you" declared Arno pulling Élise into a much deeper, more compassionate kiss. He pulled her petite frame against his, their lips working in perfect harmony as they rose over the Notre Damme. The light from the fire shone the perfect light over Élise ivory skin causing it to glow, lighting a fire inside Arno's soul. As thier lips continued to work together Arno tripped backwards over the rope on floor causing them both to crash to bottom of basket with a thud, both of them letting out a light giggle. Only then did Élise realise she was straddling Arno's hips so then begun grinding down on his teasingly, making Arno realise where this evening was going. As they sawed higher and higher over the city, Élise brought her lips down on to his, biting his lower lip to allow access to his mouth. Their tongues swirled together in a frenzy of un-bottled emotions as Élise worked her hips causing her lover to buck up from beneath her. She placed both hands down on his strong chest before nimbly throwing of his coat and unbuttoning his shirt, her slender figures working hard to do it as fast as possible. Élise purred as worked his shirt of, his torso glimmering slightly under the burning light.  
"Élise" Arno moaned loudly before suddenly feeling hot full wet lips suckling first one of his hardened nub before taking in the other.

"Élise please not here. I don't think this is a good idea" insisted Arno worrying about the snipers who had tried to take him out earlier. 

"Oh please Arno we're fine. They couldn't hit us if we were inches away from them. So they have no chance when we're up here" explained Élise reaching down to unlace her breeches and throwing them across the basket. Arno nodded in agreement and proceeded to take off his shirt the scratchy wicker ,itchy slightly against his bare back. He brought himself to his face was laying only inches from Élise's crotch. Arno's hand snaked down and he thumbed at her clit as he attempted to unbutton her coat. Starting at her knee he began sucking little bruises on her inner thigh nipping lightly the closer he got cause her to hum with pleasure. Arno smiled before repeating the process up her other leg his hot breath ghosting over where she wanted him most right now. His tongue darted and quickly licked at her causing her breath to become become more ragged. He slipped a single finger inside her and flatten his tongue as he dragged it slowly over her clit causing her back to arch and thrust back onto his figure screaming a multitude of French obscenities . He continued at lick at her alternating short sharp licks and long slow drags of his tongue. 

"God Arno please, yes" she gasped out as her back arched again as she approached her release. He hummed against her and pushed a second finger inside her as he flatten his tongue to deliver a long, hard lick, making her gasp and clench as she came. As Élise's breath evened out she, slipped her hand under the laces of his breeches tugging hard to release Arno's cock from it's confinement. She bit her lip before kneeling down placing tender kisses on the tip. Her delicate hands grasped around the base of his length while she placed a few quick licks, teasing him, before finally closing her lips around it. Arno let out a breathy moan and attempted to buck up but found his hips pressed down. She had always been quite strong for somebody so delicate as her looks were had also been so deceiving. The hand around the bottom of Arno's cock worked in time with her mouth stroking what she could not take. Élise hollowed out her cheeks and sucked making him pant and moan loud enough for the streets below to hear. Arno brought his hand down from grasping anything he could find behind him and ran his fingers through Élise's soft,curly and ginger hair, twisting the curls around his fingers, as she continued to bring him closer and closer to his. As Arno's cock twitched Élise could tell how close he was, his breaths short and his chest heaving heavily. To finish him she did a long slow lick up the underside of his cock sending his release slamming into the back her thought. It slipped down her as she licked her lips and brought herself back on to her haunches wiping her mouth as she did so. Almost immediately she brought herself back down kissing him like she was dying and he was a glass of water.Their tongues twisted against one another's. Élise hands went to Arno's hair, pulling lightly running her tapered fingers through his chocolate locks, while she reached down and took hold of his cock. His eyes widened when he realised what she was about to do and he sucked in a sharp breathe when she sank down, his cock sliding into her tight heat. He let her set the pace. It was slow and teasing, her hands rested on his chest for support. She smiled down at him, with flushed cheeks and a thin coat of sweat causing her fringe to stick to her forehead. The rhythm picked up and his hands tightened around her waist.  
“Arno…” moaned Élise, making him snap his hips up into her. She fell forward, her breasts pressed against his chest and her head buried in his shoulder. She sunk her teeth down into his collar bone causing h Arno's thrusts to become even more erratic, their pace continuing to pick up. With a few practically hard thrust he emptied into her shuddering and belting out her name. Élise surprised that the street below couldn't hear it. The feeling of his release inside her drove Élise over the edge, bringing her to her releasing making her clench and scream out Arno's name as she came. She placed an open mouth kiss onto the spot she had bitten before slowly raising herself off of Arno's cock. She dropped down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, his fingers ghosting over her side. If that's moving forward then sign me up thought Arno's as he placed a soft kiss on Élise's forehead. As the Montgolfier slowly began to glide down towards the ground, no worry passed through there minds as the both gently drifted of entangled in each other's beings.


End file.
